Simple Love
by TurningPageStew
Summary: Bella Swan, best friends with Edward Cullen for 8 years. She's been there for him through everything. Including his wedding, despite her uncontitional love for him. When things take a turn, where will their lives end up? What chase will Jessica send them on? THEY ARE ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

"Bella stop, it doesn't need to be perfect. You've spent fifteen minutes on this damn tie. It's not that important." Edward Cullen, my best friend since junior year of high school. He was my friend, my shoulder to cry on, he was my rock and my entire world. I loved him; that much I knew for certain. His parents Carlisle and Esme felt more like parents to me than my own. My mom traveled around with my lovely new step dad. As for my dad Charlie, he worked literally all the time. He may be police chief but this is Forks. Small town with nothing but the occasional traffic laws being violated.

"Edward you're getting married, you have to be at the other end of that isle in five short minutes. Don't you think Jessica would be just a little mad if her wedding pictures turned out bad because your tie was all screwed up?" Yes, Jessica. The Jessica Stanley, my not so much best friend. She doesn't know that though, she's far too conceited to see how I really feel about her sudden engagement and marriage to my best friend. What a slut. She's going to hurt the most important person in my life and I have to sit back and be all happy for him until that day. I couldn't tell him she was nothing but trouble, blow my cover and have him know how deeply in love I was with him? His voice, his face, his smell, those bright green eyes….

"Hey, Bella? Are you listening to a single word I say?" Edward was shaking my shoulders rather violently.

"No Edward, I haven't. I was thinking about-…" I froze ever so slightly, not even realizing I was about to say something negative about his 'beautiful bride.' Gross. "I was just thinking about the nice open bar I'll be attacking." I smirked. I wasn't exactly much of a partier. In college I'd let loose a bit, although usually Edward and I stayed in our dorms and studied day and night to finish those stupid classes. But tonight was the night I would need every ounce of alcohol I could get my hands on. To just wash away the thoughts and feelings of today and hopefully wake up in the morning forgetting who I ever was, or who I have been the past eight years.

"Oh Bella, I'll get someone to record it so they can show it to your kids later in life." He chuckled, shaking his head. I'm glad he found all this oh so amusing. _Stronzo. _I'll be forever alone, by myself, no kids, watching the man I love show love for someone else. It made me sick.

"You better get out there. It would be bad if you were late for your own wedding. Jess wouldn't be too happy with you. Good luck." I gave him a half hearted smile. He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear: "Thanks Bella. For everything. I love you." I couldn't even respond. I stood there frozen, watching him leave the room. The last time I'll see him as the free spirit he was since the day I met him. I guess love at first sight was only on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Edward's POV

Bella's touch was always electrifying to me. Whenever she would touch my bare skin, or even if clothes were between me and her gentle touch, it would send pulses of electricity through me. No matter where or when, our bodies were always in contact when we were together. But today was different. She messed with my tie for fifteen minutes and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if the tie was straight or even on; I just wanted this monkey suit off.

Jessica was a control freak; everything in our relationship was determined by her. I'm not whipped by any means, hell we've never even done anything close to sex. She'd try and slip her tongue down my throat and it all stopped right there. Jess had her moments though, where she was actually nice and lovable. I did love her; I just wasn't in love with her. The only reason we were engaged was because this. One night we were celebrating being together for two years. That day I was missing my mother so I had her engagement ring in my pocket, a few shots later I was in a drunken stupor and asked her to marry me. I should have known when the ring didn't fit. I always swore whoever I married would have my mother's ring, without having to get is sized.

Now here I was on my wedding day, marrying this beautiful girl that I would never give my life for, while my mother's ring was sitting at home because it was too small for her hands. _Please don't be disappointed mom. I got myself in this mess; I have to give it a chance. I love you._ I thought, as if my mom could actually hear my thoughts. Yeah right.

"Bella stop, it doesn't need to be perfect. You've spent fifteen minutes on this damn tie. It's not that important." Right after I said it, I knew I was a little too irritated. Bella would understand, she knew me better than anyone. She was the only one who knew the truth about my mother's death.

""Edward you're getting married, you have to be at the other end of that isle in five short minutes. Don't you think Jessica would be just a little mad if her wedding pictures turned out bad because your tie was all screwed up?" She was a little too innocent in all of this.

"Bella I don't care about those pictures. I just want out of this thing as soon as possible. It would be great if we just went to your apartment and busted out that new Call of Duty game. I haven't been able to play it yet. Hey, Bella? Are you listening to a single word I say?" I could have confessed my love for her and she would have had zero idea I said anything. _Merda! _I should have said it when I had the chance.

"No Edward, I haven't. I was thinking about-…" She stopped and I raised my eyebrow waiting for her to continue. I was just thinking about the nice open bar I'll be attacking." She smirked. Bella wasn't much of a drinker from what I remember. We practically spent 24/7 together and she had been drunk maybe 3 times in all these years. But when she was drunk, it was the most entertaining thing in my life.

"Oh Bella, I'll get someone to record it so they can show it to your kids later in life." I smirked to myself, Bella becoming a mom? That'll never happen.

"You better get out there. It would be bad if you were late for your own wedding. Jess wouldn't be too happy with you. Good luck." She gave me one of those smiles I couldn't stand. The one that screamed 'my world is falling apart and I could really use a hug.'

I pulled her into a hug, for two reasons. One, she looked like she needed it and two: I wanted to feel her warmth one more time before I had to be careful around her. "Thanks Bella. For everything. I love you." Which I did, in more ways than one, and sadly more than my soon to be wife. I wanted to hear her say those little words back to me, knowing they wouldn't mean the same to her as they did me, but a man can dream. I slowly walked out of the room, praying she would stop me from continuing with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're reading this then hi! This is my first official fanfic because I gave up early with all my other ones. Thanks for reading and feel free to write a little review! I hope you enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 3: Bella's POV

Sitting in the front row, right in front of Edward is the cruelest form of torture for me. Luckily, his sister Alice was right by my side. Hating Jessica just as much as I did, mainly because Jessica would try and tell Alice that what she was wearing didn't go together. Anyone who knew Alice knew that she is the fashion Guru of the Western Hemisphere. I considered her my sister since my eighteenth birthday. I cringed at the thought of my eighteenth birthday; it was definitely memorable although I wish it wasn't.

The whole bridal party made their way down the aisle which indicated it was time to stand for some stupid reason I still to this day haven't understood. It's not like she was royalty, but by the looks of things she certainly thought she was. I couldn't bear to look at her, see her smirk at me like she knew she was getting what I've always wanted. I focused on Edward just wanting to see how he reacted to her, which could make or break me. It's ridiculous to be upset about something that was never really yours in the first place. A girl could dream, and dream I did.

The way he was looking at her was what I've longed for, sure something was off about his eyes but it was probably just the fact I've never seen that expression on him before. His eyes were changing color to go with his emotions, his eyes less dark than the emerald green they typically were. They wrote their own vows and exchanged them beautifully. It wouldn't have been the way my wedding would have gone but I guess for a traditional church wedding it was beautiful.

Alice said nothing when the ceremony was finally over. She didn't have to. Alice immediately took my hand and dragged me out of that church before I could lose every ounce of sanity I had, or had left I should say.

"You love him." Alice said, clearly not asking me if I did or not. Alice knew, of course she knew! She was practically my sister; I didn't have to say a word for her to figure it out. That still didn't keep my face to turn flaming red. Flaming red is like flaming hot Cheetos, the snack Edward and I always picked up at the store. I was starting to sound like a freaky teenager obsessing over her new boyfriend.

"Of course I do Alice, but if you tell anyone I swear to God I will kill you." I pulled my hand away and folded my hands over my chest. People started pouring out of the church now so I hid behind Alice. That didn't really work considering she was about a food shorter than me.

Edward's parents made their way over to me and each gave me a warm hug. "You'll always mean more to us than her, Tesoro." Esme was trying to comfort me, calling me sweetheart in Italian. Why Italian I have no idea, as far as I knew Carlisle was born in London. I wasn't sure about Esme's background though.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Thank you, Mom." I shook my head. "I hope she treats him the way he deserves it." I knew that was a full on joke. I honestly believed she has never cared for anyone but herself. The thought of Edward hurting made me nauseous. Hoping that she would hurt him, and soon, is very selfish of me but not entirely. He wouldn't waste all of his time on her and I would come in and save the day, be his shoulder to cry on.

"Don't cry darling, he'll be okay. If not he will learn a valuable lesson." Carlisle pulled me into a hug and whispered to me, "He'll realize what he has always needed was right in front of him all these years." I did crack a smile at that, knowing that they thought I was better for their son.

"I will always be here for him, no matter what." And I meant that with every ounce of my being, even now. I turned to go to my car so I could torture myself with the reception. The only good thing about it was going to be that open bar, which I will use even more now. When I turned around there they were, on the steps of that massive church, kissing each other, while everyone else cheered. That's when I felt my heart break just a little more and a single tear run down the side of my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So thanks for reading! I'm posting so much due to having a lot of time off. My exams are almost done so I need something to occupy my time. I hope you enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 4: Edward's POV

I've never been nervous before. Not for my first varsity football game, my valedictorian graduation speech, or my very final exam in college. But standing here in front of three hundred people, marrying a girl I wasn't even in love with, I was nervous. I should have backed out when I had the chance; I'm too much of a gentleman to do that though. My parents raised me better. I was nervous for the future, if I could suffer through this without going insane. Most importantly I was afraid of losing my virtue. Yes, Edward Cullen is in fact a virgin and has absolutely no sex life of any kind. I believe it's for after marriage and for the one you love. That may be my only escape from this marriage.

The music slowly changed to the wedding march and my stomach turned into one huge knot. Jessica was hanging onto her father's arm, walking right towards me. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny that. Although her expensive breast augmentation did nothing for me, much to her dismay. Her dress irritated me, flaunting her breasts and hugging her body. There was nothing traditional about it like I had asked. It's not that I didn't find women attractive that way, I just didn't look at her that way. There was one woman who could do that to me, or at least only one non-celebrity woman, and she was in this room.

Jessica's hand was placed in mine and I smiled at her. I wasn't an actor, but I could pull the simple stuff off. She rattled off about loving me and made some conceited remark, which honestly didn't surprise me. I told her I loved her and all the typical crap people say at weddings. I kissed my bride, not fully into the whole thing. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and I instantly pulled my face away, not wanting to do that in front of everyone. That was my excuse anyway.

Jessica chatted on about how hard it was to find a dress and the colors because pink washes her out. I stood there and listened, nodding occasionally, until everyone filed out. I took her hand and walked to the steps of the church and kissed Jessica so everyone could get their picture. I searched the crowd for Bella, hoping to see her. When I spotted her my heart ached. She was walking to her car with tears in her eyes. She was crying, and I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I hurt my Bella. Whether it was Jessica, her friends, my parents, or the entire wedding, it all came down to me.

"Why are you looking at _Isabella_?" She sneered her name, like she was disgusted to say it. "You should be looking at _me_." I sighed and tried not to shake my head.

"Well maybe if you had gotten a traditional wedding dress instead of the prostitution one you're wearing now I would look at you." I said only loud enough where she could hear. Her face turned bright red and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I bet if she had a weapon on her I would be.

"You better be kidding." She said through her teeth. I just raised my eyebrows and smirked. She gasped and stomped her foot when I didn't reply. I couldn't help but laugh. Did she really just stomp her foot? I thought they only did that in the movies.

"Let us go, dear." I lightly took her arm and walked to the limo, which I specifically said not to get of course. I opened the door to let her in and climbed in myself. Not even three minutes into the drive she was straddling me, running her hands along my body. "Get off." I said as sternly as possible.

"No." She growled. I picked her up and sad her on the other side of the limo. "Why are you doing this to me, Edward? Do you not want me?" Her annoying, shrieking voice was giving me a headache already.

"I don't want you in that way. You know good and well why we even got married today, and it sure as hell wasn't because I wanted to." She flinched at the acid in my voice before a devilish little grin showed up on her face.

"But baby, you know that if you didn't marry me today your precious Mommy and Daddy would have woken up tomorrow with nothing in their bank account. Now, when we get there, we're going to act like the perfect little married couple. Then on our honeymoon you will still be mine." Her eyes narrowed and I rolled mine.

"You know, I could just turn you into the cops for rape. And what makes you think we're going on a honeymoon? I'm not wasting my money to spend a week with someone I don't want to be with. I don't care how powerful you think your dad is. He doesn't scare me or my parents." I threw a jacket at her. "Put this on if you want me to pretend to be a loving husband."

She laughed bitterly. "Right, I'm not putting a jacket on to cover up. It's how I get the guys." A slutty little grin danced cross her face.

"So you admitted to cheating on me. I knew you were Jessica. I just didn't think you'd be dumb enough to tell on yourself, but I shouldn't put anything passed you." I shook my head. "If you're trying to get other guys then why did you want to get married today?"

"Hello! You're loaded! Now that we're married I can use it on a new wardrobe. Plus my eyes could use a little TLC to get rid of these wrinkles." She shuddered as she said wrinkles. She married for money. I'm glad it wasn't for love or some crap, but now I have a new problem on my hands. I had to secure my bank account which would be near impossible.

The limo rolled to a stop. Jessica climbed out and I laid across the seats, pulling my flask out. Here's to making the worst decision of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading the reviews has me laughing and smiling like an idiot. I thank all of you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! And I promise Jessica will get what she deserves! Eventually! ;) Thanks again for reading! Enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 5: Bella's POV

He saw me crying. Well, not actually crying, but the closest form of it in front of him! I wanted to slap and yell at him for this. I wanted to kill Jessica for pretending to be my friend and taking my Edward. My Edward, he was never really mine to begin with. "You're so stupid, Bella." I muttered to myself. If I had told him all those years ago that I loved him, where would I be now? Not even that, if I had moved to New York to pursue opening my own law firm I wouldn't be dealing with this. I could have gone to Harvard but I turned it down so I could stay with Edward, the thought of moving away from him scared me. I was like his lap dog, wherever he went, I'd follow.

I was pathetic and a failure, I determined the pathetic part, my parental units determined I was a failure. I sighed. I don't have time to think about them, they didn't have to think of me and I would much prefer they didn't. I started up my car and drove to the reception, and for what I have no clue. This was my first wedding and from this day on I swear it will be my last. I could always buy a cat, or five. Well I'm allergic to any animal with fur so, that's out. Maybe I can change my name, change my face, and try my hand in acting. Maybe star alongside that guy who was in Remember Me or the girl in On the Road. So maybe I had a small fangirl problem with those two, I couldn't help it.

I parked my car and sat there, listening to stupid heartache songs. Do these pop singers have nothing better to do in life but write song after song about making up, breaking up, and how in love they are? I'm single, always have been, you don't see me crying about it. Oh, just kidding. I almost forgot about all day today, and last night. I blame Edward for all of this, one way or another I blame him. Tears started streaming down my face; this was when the pathetic feeling came in.

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the limo pull up behind me. I quickly shut my car off and slid down in my seat, hiding so he wouldn't see me sitting in the car. I gave it five minutes and sat up. I scanned the crowd from my car spotting Jessica, but no Edward. I took a deep breath, cleaned up my makeup, and got out of my car, being sure to lock it. I slowly walked past the limo, seeing Edward in there. Hesitantly I opened the door and climbed in, sitting across from him.

"Bella, is that you?" Edward was slurring his words. He had been drinking which could be bad or good, now I just had to play my cards right.

"Yes, it's me. Why aren't you at your reception?" I shook my head. "I mean, what are you doing in here?" Bella just shut up.

"I don't love her. Why would I go out there? I made the biggest mistake of my life this morning by getting out of bed." I couldn't tell if he was just rambling because of the alcohol or if he meant it. I was hoping for the second one.

"No Bella, I may be drinking but I mean it. I don't love her, I never have. After I sober up, take me to the police station or wherever so I can turn her in and get her arrested. Then I want an annulment, make it like this marriage never happened." His tone was genuine, pleading, no matter how mad and hurt I was I couldn't just say no. This was exactly what I wanted, for them to not be together.

"Of course I will, Edward." Not even a few hours and they weren't going to last. I had to be dreaming but I refused to pinch myself just in case I was. I carefully watched Edward, every movement, but mainly his eyes. He looked like an angel with a tortured soul. I've never seen him look the way he did now, not in the seven years I've known him, and it hurt.

"I screwed up Bella; I hurt the person I care the most about." He was staring right at me; I knew I couldn't let myself succumb to tears. "Do not pretend I'm talking about someone other than you. You know it's about you, Bella." His voice turned icy, which made me cringe. "It's always been you."

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. It's always been me? "If you cared about me the most then why did you do it? Why did you even marry her?" My voice shook trying to hold back the tears.

He sighed. "I was drunk, when I realized it happened she was wanting the ring sized," He shook his head. "I will never have that ring sized. That's the last thing I needed to know that assured me she wasn't the one. Her family has ways and threatened to destroy my parents and my life. I didn't care about mine so much, just my parents, if I didn't follow through with this marriage. I wish I would have backed out of it this morning, save me from having to take all the money out of the bank and getting up first thing in the morning for an annulment of marriage."

He was ending the marriage, holy crap he was ending the marriage! I had to try so hard not to bust into a smile and dance to myself right there in the middle of the limo. I couldn't do that; I had to keep my composure. "I'm so sorry, Edward. You know I'm here if you need me."

"I need you Bella, and do not apologize to me, please. This isn't you, it's me. I know I've hurt you and I never meant to. I don't deserve a friend like you, or anyone like you. You've been there for me when no one else was, and here you are, after I've done this, and you're still here for me," He shook his head. "Bella I need to be completely honest with you and please don't think it's the alcohol. It's already wearing off; if I was drunk you wouldn't be talking anymore." He smirked to himself. "Anyways, Bella you're a young, talented, successful, and drop dead gorgeous woman. You could have the entire world and more right now, married to a very rich man. I love you, Bella." My poor heart, every time he said it my heart melted.

"I know, I love you too Edward." I replied nonchalantly.

He sighed. "No, let me rephrase that. I'm in love with you, Bella. I have been since the day we met. When I saw you I knew, ever since then I've wanted you and only you. I just knew I couldn't have you." He looked me straight in the eyes, full of lust and honesty and regret. "I love you, Plus Que Mi Propre Vie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. Thank you Katie for being my cheerleader! If you weren't I probably would have already given up writing. I hope you all enjoy! ~Bre**

**P.S. If you want to read another Fanfic check out 'Strength Through It All' By HeadKissEB. It's going to be a good one!**

Chapter 6: Edward's POV

I told her I loved her, I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. I watched her expression change from shock to giddiness then to anger. I was confused, should I have not told her I did? She always wanted me to tell her the truth I just couldn't, and now here I was, telling her how I felt.

"YOU'VE ALWAYS LOVED ME EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!?" She shrieked which made me flinch. "You put me through years of having to keep my feelings under the surface, and hurt me for the past year of being with Jessica!?" Her face was red and tears were welling up in her eyes. I made Bella cry again, dammit. "I cried every night over you, Edward. I would wake up in the middle of the night from a really good dream and just cry. You don't understand how badly I wanted to be with you."

"The only reason I didn't tell you was because the thought of losing you scared me every time I was about to. If I would have known you felt that way, things would be different now. Maybe I would be in the reception, dancing with you, my bride. I wouldn't have been miserable the past year—whether you realize it or believe me or not, I have been miserable with her. I cooked her meals, cleaned the house, and chauffeured her around, all while I was working full time. She would complain because the food had too many calories, or there was dust on her picture, and according to her I could have killed her just by stopping at a stop sign. I wouldn't get so lucky." I stared out the back window of the limousine. "If I could go back in time and change what happened with Jessica and me, I would do it in a heartbeat. The only thing I can do now is make things right," I looked her directly in the eyes. "I want to call you mine, wake up to you every morning, and get a kiss from you when I get home from work. I want you to be able to love and trust me – I want you to let me into your life and your heart."

"Then do it, make things right," She came and sat next to me. "You're the one who is married, not me. You have to be the one to ask me to be your girlfriend and anything beyond that. All I can say is I want to be with you and take whatever you have to offer me, no matter how stupid I am to let you in." She got out of the limo and I followed, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why wait until the morning to turn her in and get an annulment? There's no better day than today," I smirked. I wish I was smart enough to make this the worst day for Jessica, but I wasn't. Getting arrested at her reception though, that would be embarrassing enough for her. "After that I probably need to change the locks at my house, wouldn't want her to waltz right in and take whatever she wanted before the cops find her." By whatever she wanted I meant my mother's ring. That was the only thing of value to me in the house besides the Orioles cap Bella bought me one year – but I could easily replace that, Bella was alive, my mother wasn't.

Esme is my step mom, I've never told anyone. It's our family's secret. My birth mother was Elizabeth, she died right in front of my eyes and I did nothing to help her. I treat and love Esme as my mother for many reasons. One, she reminded me so much of her, and I loved her almost as much as I had my mom. Second, she brought my father back to life. The only thing he did was wake up, go to work, come home, and go to bed. He wasn't much of a father for about five years until Esme came along. God answered me when I asked for a mother, and asked for my father back. Now if I lost Esme it would be worse than it was with Elizabeth, not because I loved her any less, just that I've been under Esme's care longer than I was hers. It was something we've never told anyone, not even Bella.

I shook my head to get the thoughts and images of my past out. The nightmares were bad enough. "Bella, will you stay with me tonight? I promise I won't try anything, I just don't like being alone and I have missed you." I kept my eyes on her. She gave me a nod and a small smile. We both got in her car and I drove. I hate her driving more than she hates mine, surprisingly enough.

"What do you mean by, you won't try anything?" She sounded almost hurt. I furrowed my brow, unsure why she would be upset by this. "I know you did things with Jessica."

I sighed. "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want to do. Actually Jessica and I never did anything at all, which I'm sure caused her to cheat on me." I stared ahead at the road, tired of Jessica's name always being brought up. "Can we not talk about her? You're my girl, not her." She smiled when I said _my girl_. Maybe we weren't official yet, but I wanted to be, she was who I was supposed to marry today.

"Edward?" Her melodic voice filled the empty space between us, sending tingles through my entire body – just by saying my name.

"Yes Bella?" I parked outside the police station and turned to her.

"Kiss me."


	7. Chapter 7

**There are no vampires or werewolves in this story. I just took the names and appearance of the characters much like everyone else. There are methods to my madness with the plot. Thank you to everyone for all the support, it helps so much! I hope you all enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 7: Bella's POV

"Kiss me." As soon as the words left my lips I froze. Did I really just tell him to kiss me, after the day we just had? I shook my head. I can't believe I actually said it, I didn't ask him, I demanded in a way. My face turned blood red, I was mortified. I don't know what Edward and I have right now, but I'm sure that was highly inappropriate of me. I felt his lips press against mine, a jolt of electricity shooting through me. His lips were soft, and sweet; gentle but hungry. This was the moment I've been fantasizing about for years, and now that it was reality, those dreams didn't come close to this. I felt complete and whole – like I had everything I needed right in this car.

It was short, but it meant so much. "Never ask for something that's already yours." He whispered into my ear, his breathing a little erratic.

I sighed. "Edward Cullen, you need to tell me when I can and can't do things. I'm not a genius; I can't read your mind to figure out how things are with us. This is all so new to me and it's moving so fast." Maybe we weren't moving too fast, sure he got married but soon it'll be as if it never happened. I knew him better than anyone outside of his family ever would. It felt real, it felt right. I didn't want to question anything.

"I'm yours Bella," He flashed his crooked smile. "I am whatever you want or need of me, whenever." He lightly kissed my lips again and an idiotic smile plastered my face.

"Right now I need you to let us out of the car so we can turn Jessica in and free you from being a married man." He unlocked the car and tossed his wedding band out the window. We got out of the car and kept our distance walking into the police station. It would look suspicious if we walked inside hand in hand while we were turning his wife in.

It took two hours at the police station to fill out all the paperwork and for them to arrest Jessica and bring her in. It took everything I had not to laugh when they brought her in shrieking. When she saw Edward and me together I think every single curse word left her mouth. I couldn't wait to get home to watch the arrest on the news, public humiliation for her is very satisfying. Edward stopped at the courthouse while I waited in the car for him to be done. An hour later he was knocking on the car window. I unlocked the car and he climbed in, water dripping out of his bronze hair.

"I'm a free man." He said, smiling, as he got into the car. He put the car in drive and sped away from the government complex. "Can you make your crazy awesome sandwiches? Pleeeeease?" He drug out please, it made him sound so innocent. Edward Cullen an innocent man, that doesn't even belong in the same sentence.

I sighed. "Edward if this is one of your 'get in the kitchen' jokes then no, I won't make you a sandwich." I knew Edward was only joking when he told me to get in the kitchen, but it was still irritating. I didn't go to college to learn to make sandwiches.

"No I'm done with those jokes; they aren't even funny anymore honestly. I just really want your horseradish roast beef and cheddar sandwich. I haven't had one in almost a year I believe." He was a sucker for those sandwiches, I loved them too personally. I haven't had one since Edward and I was eating them, which was disrupted because Edward told me he was engaged. I cringed at the thought of that day; it was one of the worst ones of my life.

"Do you have the stuff to make it? I'm not running into the store to get anything, Edward." I hated shopping of any kind, even if it was for food.

He chuckled. "I have enough for the next few weeks." I laughed and shook my head, staring out the window. Everything with Edward was just easy and natural. One thing I never allowed myself to have was hope, but sitting here in the car with Edward gave me hope. It was dangerous – having hope just sets you up for disappointment. It was a risk I was willing to take with him, l'amore vince tutto – love conquers all.

I stayed at Edward's house that night. We ate our dinner, laughed at Jessica on the television, and stayed up until the early hours of the morning. Everything was just as it was before Jessica came into the picture. My Edward was back, and I wasn't letting him go.

**I'm sorry it's so short. I had bad writers block! I'll be out of town Saturday-Monday evening. I'll try and get another chapter up today and one tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'll try and make this chapter longer! Stay up to date by following me on Twitter and Instagram turningpagestew! Had a horseradish roast beef and cheddar sandwich so I'm ready to go! Enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 8: Edward's POV

Waking up next to Bella was the best feeling ever. It's been three months since the disastrous wedding, and since Bella became my girlfriend. No one knew of our relationship outside of Bella and me – if word got around she would receive the turmoil from it all, and I didn't want that for her. At this point, she was everything to me – I realized that now. I needed her, and I think she needed me. At least it seemed like it.

I can see it now, Bella becoming my wife and having two beautiful children. Hopefully it would be a boy and a girl so we could have the best of both worlds. I promised myself I wouldn't push anything onto her, I would give her the world if she had asked for it.

"Are you ready to meet my parents?" I asked her, the light was shining in just right, making her look like an angel. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hm, what? Edward I've already met your parents, I'm like another daughter to them." _Their only sane daughter_, I thought to myself. It was true, Alice was too energetic and honestly a spazz, but I do love her. Rosalie on the other hand was a completely different story; I don't think she has a nice bone in her body. What my buddy Emmett saw in her, besides her looks, I have no clue. As long as he was happy I was fine with it, even if he was dating my sister.

"I want to introduce you as my girlfriend; it'll be no different – except it will mean more to me." I just hope my parent's take it well, being that it was three months since my idiotic mistake.

We headed out two hours later, not in much of a hurry to get there. We each showered, ate, and watched the news. We were cool, watching the news like we actually cared. Traffic was terrible – there were five cars on the road, yeah my humor is absolutely terrible. Painfully terrible.

I parked behind my dad's black Mercedes, which always ticked him off. I got out of the car and opened Bella's door for her to get out, attempting to be a gentleman. She stayed in the car, not showing any signs of exiting the car. "Bella aren't you coming?" I asked slightly nervous.

"No, Edward, I'm not." She looked over to me. "I changed my mind; I don't want a relationship with you, not after what you did. I don't think I love you that way." She had a guilty look on her face, and I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces.

**I'm sorry it's so short! I have to pack and I have a bad case of writer's block. I'm taking my laptop with me so you all *may* get a long chapter between now and Monday. After all, I have an 8 hour car ride tomorrow! Again, I'm very sorry for this short chapter ):**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm in the car, I'm bored, and I read my story and said "How did I forget about that already?" Oops! It's going to be a LONG day. Please don't jump to conclusions yet. Haha, I do everything for a reason. Enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 9: Edward's POV

_I don't think I love you that way._

Bella's words echoed through my hair, I didn't understand. She told me she loved me – now she doesn't? The pain in my chest compared to that of the pain I felt the day my mother died. The feeling of abandonment and finding yourself lost in your own life.

My mother, Elizabeth Cullen, was the sweetest person you would ever have met. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I was her pride and joy, I followed her around like I was a little puppy dog. I was a momma's boy, without a doubt. I'd do anything and everything for her without hesitation. She was my best friend, and I was hers. I was walking hand in hand with my mom through the park, a week before my eighth birthday. My mom saw movement in the trees and told me to stay close to her. We kept our pace not wanting to look suspicious. As we were walking we heard a clicking noise, I knew the sound. It was that of a gun. Carlisle had taught me how to shoot and we went to the range at least once a month.

"Don't make another move." He told us, and we stopped. I looked to my mother, terror filled her eyes, but her face wouldn't dare show it.

"Edward, baby, when I say run you run, okay?" She asked of me, knowing I would do anything she asked. I couldn't do this one thing though, I couldn't leave her.

"No, Momma. I need to protect you." I was her big boy, I thought I was invincible and thought I could protect her like my dad could.

"Edward, please, if you love me you'll run. I love you so much, sunshine." That was one thing she had to say to get me to do it. Of course I loved her, more than anyone. She slipped her ring and necklace into my pocket. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I love you, Momma. I'll make you proud, I promise." I was scared, and heartbroken. I was young but I wasn't an idiot, I knew what that man was going to do to my mom.

"Run, baby, and be safe. Run!" She cried. I ran to one of the nearby trees, so it appeared as if I was running away. I peeked behind the tree at my mother and the man. There was a loud _bang_ and a blood curdling scream came from my mother's mouth as she fell lifelessly to the ground. I watched my own mother die, and I stood by to watch not doing a single thing. I cried and I ran until I couldn't anymore. They eventually found me in the woods sometime in the early morning. Without my mom I was nothing, wanted nothing more than to die right there with her.

Life was never the same after she died. I kept her ring and necklace with me at all times, I felt closer to her. My dad grew to be an angry man and I knew he resented me. It got a little better after time, but once a year none of us ate or spoke on the anniversary of her death. We stayed locked in our rooms until the next day. By my eleventh birthday my dad found Esme. I never thought he would move on from mom and get remarried, but I see why he did. Esme was so much like my mother had been; caring, loving, and genuine. She even resembled my mom. Esme didn't take the pain away completely, nor did she take the place of my mother in my heart. I started looking up to her as a second mom. I called her my mom, not step mom. I loved Esme – she treated me as her own son.

We moved to Forks, Washington when I was thirteen – from Jacksonville, Florida. In a way I was glad to be able to start a new life, and no one knew about my birth mother. I kept her and the story to myself. I resented my father for a time, moving away from where Elizabeth was buried broke my heart even more. I found myself at her gravesite practically every single day – mostly I apologized for not saving her or I'd just tell her how much I loved her more than everyone.

I wasn't exactly a friendly kid when we first moved to Forks; I just wanted to keep to myself. Finally when junior year of high school started, Isabella Swan came into my life. She had moved from Phoenix, Arizona and had the unfortunate seat assigned next to mine at the lab table. She was beautiful with her chocolate brown eyes and her equally brown hair. She was different than the other girls, and that was the day that Edward Cullen would stop being the cold, heartless man he had become. Bella would be the only person in this town outside of my family who knew the real Edward.

_I don't think I love you that way._

The words kept bouncing around my head, and I heard the sound of the gunshot from that warm June night. I woke up screaming alone in my room. I looked around; sweat beading up on my forehead. It was just a dream, or rather a nightmare. I got out of bed thinking Bella would be in the kitchen brewing some coffee. I stalked out of my room and stood in the middle of my living room. Bella was nowhere to be found. I checked my phone, hoping to have a missed call or text from her. I froze, staring at my lock screen. The date said Saturday, June 23rd. My brow furrowed. It hasn't been three months that Bella and I have been together. It was the morning of my wedding day.

**This chapter came out of nowhere! :D It all just came to me. I wonder what Edward will do next…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own these characters (Except Elizabeth) however; I do own the IRIE shirt. What can I say? It's a Robsten thing! Enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 10: Edward's POV

My nightmare consisted of three months all packed into eight hours, but it felt so real. Was someone trying to tell me something? I have the chance to make things right before I make a stupid mistake. I ran to my bathroom, relieved that Jessica hadn't taken it. I frantically changed all of the locks in my house, gathered up the few things Jessica had here, and sat them by the mailbox. I was proud of myself for working so quickly.

"Cullen! Go put some clothes on!" Mike Newton yelled from across the street. I forgot I was graced with him as my neighbor. I looked down and saw I was in nothing but shoes and my boxers. I shot Newton the bird and walked inside, putting on some jeans and my IRIE shirt from who knows where. I quickly brushed my teeth and shaved, putting on my Oriole's cap from Bella. I wore that thing everywhere unless she stole it from me. I'm pretty sure she has a few of my shirts and a jacket or two. I didn't mind it, I knew where to find her if I ever wanted them back.

I got in my car and sped away, not even bothering with the seatbelt. I had to get to Bella and tell her I wasn't going today, I'd tell my family not to bother going – just not everyone else. Basically the entire Olympic peninsula was invited to this wedding and I doubt any of them actually cared. I was stuck behind some idiot who insisted on going five under the speed limit, in a no passing zone. I'm one of these that go fifteen over, easily.

A drive that should have taken less than ten minutes turned out to take fifteen, which was quite a lot in my opinion considering I could have already told Bella by now. I parked behind her crappy truck and shook my head. Granted she worked at the local law firm but she still earned enough money to at least buy a decent car. I can't even count the number of times I've had to come and pick her up off the side of the road.

I sprinted to the front door of her house and frantically knocked. "Come on Bella, wake up. Hurry." I murmured to myself. I heard footsteps stomping around the top floor and then down the stairs right before the door came flying open. Her hair was all over the place, more than usual.

A bewildered look came across her face and then into a frown. "Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked. Huh, I was a little hurt. No greeting, no hug, nothing.

"Well good morning to you as well," I stepped into her house and sat on her couch. "I came to see you; it was lonely at my house." I was staling, I knew I was staling. I took a deep breath. "Plus, I'm calling the wedding off." I looked over to her. Different emotions flew across her face starting with shock, relief, hope, and finally confusion.

"You're calling it off? Why?" She crossed her arms and sat on the coffee table.

I flashed my crooked smile. "Because if I'm going to get married I want my bride to be you, Bella." With that, a small gasp escaped her mouth.

**So Edward is smarter than we thought. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry it's so short. Be sure to check out 'One Day More' that I wrote. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Unfortunately it will be a shorter chapter. I've been so busy and I'll finally get a break on Sunday. I started my new semester and I have Military Ball tomorrow, so I promise to write Sunday and maybe my experience tomorrow will contribute. Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Bella's POV

He flashed my favorite smile of his. "Because if I'm going to get married I want my bride to be you, Bella."

I gasped. Edward wanted me as his bride, and honestly I wanted him too. I smiled at the thought of Edward and I getting married, the wedding would be simple, traditional, but still beautiful. "Edward, I want to be your bride." I smiled automatically.

A relieved expression came over his face. "Bella I know I have hurt you with everything that has happened with Jessica and me, but I hope that someday – somehow you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you; you're the most important person in my life, and I don't want that to change."

I grabbed the hat off of his head, put it on, and smiled. "I think if you took me to lunch, with dessert, then I think I would maybe forgive you." I winked at him and giggled. Chocolate lava cake was my weakness; I just needed an excuse to get some of it.

"You drive a hard bargain, Swan. And you want my hat? You already have three of them." He chuckled and took the hat off my head. "You can have this as soon as I get my Dodgers hat back, okay?" I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him. There was no chance he was getting that back, especially now.

We went to one of the diners just outside of town; no one would ever want to go in there just to hang out. Their food was amazing but it wasn't exactly hygienic on the inside, or out. I ordered my usual double bacon cheeseburger with fries and chocolate milkshake, while Edward got his deep fried, dipped in sauce, crap. How that man could be as sculpted as he was, and eat the way he did, I had no idea.

"Would you like one?" He held up a marinara covered, greasy cheese stick at me.

I made a face. "Uh, no, thank you. That doesn't exactly look appetizing." I gave him a small smile and continued to eat my burger. He watched me intently which sort of made me self conscious.

Our lava cake arrived to the table, which looked amazing and chocolaty. I stuck my finger in the chocolate sauce and wiped it all over Edward's nose. He chuckled and smeared it across my cheek, which sent us both into hysterics. Sitting here with Edward in this dingy diner, laughing and acting like fools, I was beginning to think that my life was finally falling into place. Edward was my happy place, and I never wanted to leave.

**Again, I'm so sorry it's short and kind of boring. But I wanted to give you guys something to read and how Bella was going to react. I've got ideas and with what I'm thinking, it'll be an action packed story soon, or at least that's my goal. Thanks again, and please check out my other fic 'One Day More' that I will try and update Sunday as well. ~Bre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So I apologize about the no update and the short chapter. My life has been so busy and I have been so busy with my new semester and I now have a jon. I hope you guys don't think I'm just making stuff up with this chapter because I have no idea what I'm doing. I've planned on having this in at some point in the story so yes; I do know what I am doing for this. I hope you all enjoy it. For those of you reading 'One Day More' I will be updating that next. Thanks guys. Hope you enjoy! ~Bre**

Chapter 12: Bella's POV

Jessica was cruel and manipulative, but I didn't think she could possibly be this bad. We'll save that part for a little later, so we'll go back about six months.

Edward and I have been going strong for five months now; nothing changed with our friendship, it just got so much better. I hadn't lost a court case in months and I was getting ready to open my own law firm, finally. It seems like for the first time since high school my life was finally falling right into place. I had my Edward in almost every way possible and I had the career I've been dreaming of since my teenage fantasies were over. Jessica left us alone for the most part, aside from the creepy drive by's of our house. Yes, our house. Edward and I moved in together to accommodate our growing relationship and growing lives.

**I'm so sorry. I told you it was short. I'll return as soon as possible with a longer chapter. Hmm, growing relationship and growing lives? What do you think is in store for Edward and Bella?**


End file.
